The Shadow of FrostTail
by mimzy630
Summary: This is the story of my lead character on Wizard101, Lauren FrostTail. *Rated K   not because of language or anything, just because it would be more fun to people 9 and up.
1. Chapter 1:The Fated Day

The Shadow of FrostTail

By mimzy630

Chapter 1: The Fated Day

I will never forget the day when I saw the shadow, way up in the sky. I asked, "Mommy whats that black thing?" She said, "I don't know sweety, maybe it's-" I was young and innocent back then so I didn't know what she was hiding, or ever if she was hiding something. After that I wondered, not just for some time but for a few hours in which I was usually doing something active. I looked through the curtains and became face-to-face with a blue owl. Had I not been so small I would have screamed, but maybe on that day it was something else. Something I didn't know about. Anyways, back to the story. My reaction to the sudden surprise was simply this: stare, blink blink, go outside. When I went outside I saw the owl- it talked and an old man was standing beside him. I said "Hey old man... who are you?" He replied, "Oh my goodness? are you the one? are you the chosen one? is it possible that your bravery is finer than raw diamond? anyways, I am Merle, Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood School." I quickly shot back, "Whats that? Who am I chosen? I'm brave? What are you? NUTS?" Quickly I regretted saying that. He replied in a soft tone, "Come with me. You have a destiny of great proportions awaiting you." For some reason I trusted him. He didn't seem mean but I was always protective, so i followed him onto this... thing and it took us to a different entire place!


	2. Chapter 2:Ravenwood, Tests, Darkness

Chapter 2: Ravenwood, Tests, and Darkness

When we FINALLY arrived I was tired and asked where I could sleep for the day. Ambrose sighed and said, "You can sleep in you dorm, right this way." I followed some more and he lead me to a dorm. I went in. It was a plain room with a desk, a quill and ink, a bed, and a small table. I charged in and flopped on the bed, then I noticed I was in black and white clothes! It shocked me, but I fell asleep easy. Early in the morning Ambrose woke me up saying "Come with me! You need to take our test to see if you are truly the one." So groggily I walked with him ( EVEN MORE! ) to the test. When he said we were there I was in an open area. He said, "This is the test of bravery and strength, best of luck to you Mrs. FrostTail." I opened my mouth to scream, but he was gone even before the words came out. I sighed and wondered what would happen. Would a monster jump out and attack me? Just as I thought that I heard rustling in the bushes and zipped around to see it. It was an ice- wait let me get this strait it was a huge ice- beetle? I stared. And looked around it to see if it was remote controlled, but I didn't see anything. I gasped was it possible it was a REAL ice beetle? I looked at it and in dug into the ground. Uh-Oh now I didn't know what to do but I heard the bushes rumble on the other side of me! I whirled around and saw a GIANT ELECTRIC SNAKE! and it prowled around the area, completely ignoring me. Then I got it! it was trying to get the ICE BEETLE, not me. So I ran up to it and said, "The Ice Beetle dug a whole, go in it and chase it!" That was the weirdest thing I had EVER done, and the storm snake ( that is what I have come to call it ) darted into the whole and burst out a tail's length from the beetle they fell and stared at each other and jumped up each trying to hit each other with all it's might! When they collided there was a flash and a darkness. My hand had produced a ball of darkness, and it became big enough to surround them. Then it because smaller, and smaller, and smaller until it was looking like a fairy then it became black with a red shirt and black pants, and had red wings. I gasped again, and Ambrose came to congratulate me. He said I had passed the test, and that I was to become a death wizard. He gave me a book, some cards, and a Black spiral. I asked, "Whats this spiral thing?" He replied in a half chuckle tone, "That is a wand, it is used to control the darkness you produced a few minutes ago. Then he said go now, to you dorm I will call you to see to the unicorn way issue in a second. I went to my dorm and practiced casting dark fairies when Ambrose came in I was trying to cast again. He smiled and said "You are the most productive student I have ever seen, come with me."


	3. Chapter 3:Unicorn Way

Chapter 3: Unicorn Way

I was given better shoes, hat, and robe, also I was given a dagger and ring. I put this all on and felt stronger, so I followed Ambrose to unicorn way. he said to practice here by helping the people who would give me quests. I nodded and rushed to the first person I met got his quest and rushed onto the other people. First I found this private guy, then he told me to defeat Skeletal Pirates which was already my quest so I did it. Then I went back only to be greeted by MORE quests as I did them I leveled up. I wished I had a friend here a couple people past me by, not even saying, "Hello" I shrugged I guess not one likes a noob. I kept questing and leveling and questing some more until I finished all but one quest on unicorn way. It was to save the fairies and defeat Rattlebones! I went to his tower and saw him paired up with his minion, a Dark Fairy I looked in the Fairy's eyes and she cam to my side! I confronted Rattlebones and beat him with my new companion, Shadow, my only friend. The Ambrose called me to come over here. I got the Ghoul Spell, and Death Trap. I put in a few Ghouls and took out the Death Traps. After that I was directed to a guard who told me to go BACK to Unicorn Way and defeat ANOTHER boss! This time its name was Lady BlackHope. SO I WENT BACK to Unicorn way, and BACK to a tower, and BACK into the tower where I found Lady BlackHope and defeated her. I went BACK to Olde Town and talked to him and got my reward.


	4. Chapter 4:The Three Streets, Night Side

Chapter 4: The Three Streets, and NightSide

After that he told me to help people on 'The three streets' Which I did mostly with my Ghoul and Shadow who leveled to being a Ghoul in Triton Avenue when I leveled to level 6. Then I smiled and went to Ambrose who rewarded me with the key to NightSide I went in and saw the Death School I was surprised! I didn't think there was a Death School, but now I was right in front of it! I went in and was surprised that the death teacher wasn't Malistare himself, it was a hunchback named Dworgan. "Hi Dworgan" I said. Dworgan was probably going to reply before a girl in red and orange clothes burst in saying DWORGAN! "That was rude" I commented. She said, " Hi but i'm new so I need to choose a half school and and and I wanna know if I should choose Death! "Ummmm whats your name?" "MY NAME IS EMILY FIRESWORD NOW ANSWER ME!" "Oh my, you didn't have to be so mean, (she looked with a frown) I don't know. you have to choose yourself." "Hi Emily, wanna be friends I asked noobishly" "Well fine! I hope you like wasting MY time!" "Well ok then! I suggest you go to the storm school because they have the most powerful spells!" "Death spells take PATIENCE to master, even more ice! But storm would be... great... for you." "Well thanks for the tip bye!" (Dworgan looked at me as to answer my greeting) "Well, that fun, well I welcome you to the death school under many layers of dirt. By your clothing you look like a death student. Well I welcome you again. Who has sent you here?" "Merle Ambrose sent me here, to learn a new spell." "Well If it is a new spell that you wish, take this." She gave me the plague spell. "Well is there anything else you wish?" "No, but was there something you wanted to tell me?" "No, why?" "Well truth is I want to know about Shadow. She has been with me since the test and I don't know what's so special about her. She grows the level after I learn an attack spell like ghoul, she transformed into ghoul when I leveled to 6, and you get ghoul at 5. Do you know why I got this pet?" Dworgan cracker her back and told me to come close. "That is a very rare pet. only the students with the most potential get those. Feel better about this." "By the way Dworgan, I saw Emily with a Fire Elf pet named Ruby. Could this mean? "Yes, I am afraid it does. She is also a special student." I walked out of NightSide. How could there be SO MANY special students?


	5. Chapter 5:Krokotopia

Chapter 5: Krokotopia

Ambrose told me that there was one more special student I should meet. He said I would find her in Krokotopia, also I was told to go there a little earlier. I stretched out on my bed and proceeded to get up. YAWN I opened my eyes and Shadow was on of me, sleeping. I said, "Wake up Shadow, we have a big day ahead of us." Shadow kept on sleeping. I sighed, and casted a banshee. It screamed at Shadow, and well, Shadow woke up with a golden light! Shadow tuned into a banshee! I smiled and went to Krokotopia. I met Emily and this other girl named Grace at Krokotopia. Grace sort of said, "Hi" but Emily said "Well I'm so glad you showed up! Now lets quest together I want to level!" I looked beside Emily. A Sunbird named Roxy. I looked beside Grace. A Swarm of Locusts named Maggie. I said, "Well Special team! Lets go quest!" Our first quests were talking to people and stuff like that, and then fighting over-sized lizards. then more talking. and MORE lizards. and MORE talking. and MORE lizards. and MORE talking. and MORE lizards, and so on until we stopped dead in our tracks. We got a quest into the Chamber of Krokopatra! We walked in, just to find a Lizard. He told us to go into the "Test of Aptitude and Strength" Which we passed with flying colors. Then the lizard said, "Great job. You are now admitted into the middle chamber. Please, right this way! We walking in and saw the most ugly, PINK lizard ever to exist. This was Krokopatra... GROSS! Well we walked up to her. She challenged us. We killed her. Done! We turned it in and leveled! "Woot!" I said, "Were all level 20!" 'We all cheered and went off to Marley Bone.


	6. Chapter 6:Regent's Square

Chapter 6: Regent's Square

My first step into Marley Bone and I knew this would be harder than the Krokotopia I was used to. I looked at Grace and Emily. They looked like they thought the same thing. I stepped in and heard a dog shouting, "Come little ones! Come here!" We all come to the dog and it said, "Well well, you must be the help that Merle said would help us, oh my, oh my, you should speak with the museum director he has news for you! We ran over to the museum and saw the director, he was sobbing quite loudly, I said, "Mr. Clancy, what happened?" He managed to break through his sobs and say, "Well, the Krokonomican has been, STOLEN!" We just stared. … Clancy laughed hard, "Oh so you don't what it is? Awful, just Awful!" "Well, (He said more seriously now) it is a book that contains the most powerful spell of death and life and-and-and-" More loud sobs. "It has been STOLEN!" This time, we all gasped, and said, "Well how can we help get it back?" Clancy bowled, "I'm not sure, ask the Digmoore Station ticket lady, she may know more." More sobs. I gave Clancy a tissue, and went out the door. I saw a small elevator and said, "I think thats the way up. We looked at it. There was NO way we could fit in all at once, so I went first. When I got in I felt... something... it was like a voice. I closed my eyes. "What?" I thought. the voice came back, clearer now though. "Hello Lauren, I can speak now." "Who, WHO ARE YOU?" I thought. "I am Shadow" I looked at Shadow. and Stared. "Woah my pet can... talk!" Then the elevator stopped and I got out into Digmoore Station.


	7. Chapter 7:Digmoore Station

Chapter 7: Digmoore Station, Hyde park, and Chelsea Court.

The area was quite nice and I looked around with Shadow for a bit. I saw the ticket counter and remembered that I needed to talk to her. She said, "Ello little one? Are you 'ear to save Marley bone? Well good luck with that! Anyways, I am Tracy I sell tickets to go to many places, by the looks of it your just coming here! better get you started! If you wish to find out more information, and help us in the precess here is the key to Hyde Park! Run along now little one! I went to the baloon and had a wonderful trip to Hyde Park, I talked to many residents who had had bad experiences and got more information,(all with Grace and Emily, of course) and then went back to Tracy. "Hello traveling one? Have you been up on your travels? Well glad to see you've helped out over there now! Now go see about Chelsea Court, I hear there is some trouble going on over there now! So me, Grace, and Emily went to Chelsea Court and completed it. After this, we went BACK yet again to Tracy.


	8. Chapter 8:The Ironworks and Animation

Chapter 8: The Ironworks and Animations

Tracy said, "Well I see you have faired well, am I right? Glad to see you have been helping people like a good little chap! Now, in Chelsea Court you did find a cat bloke named Baxter, didn't you? Well, I hope you did because he is the one going under cover for us so we can beat Pops O'Leary, his former "Master", anyways, you three will have to work with 'em to get to Pops, and when you beat him I'm sure that should help a mighty heap!" So, trying to figure out what exactly she was saying, the Special Team went off to the ironworks, the balloon looked the same, so we hoped on giving the pilot Tracy's tickets. "Hey little ones, this place your going is dangerous! You sure you want to go? Somehow, the tickets levitated and shown in front of his face. Well, looks like you wizards knows sorcery, too. I just thought. "None of know sorcery, I don't know how that happened. He sort of looked at us. We sort of looked at him. He said, "Well, huh, guess one of you knows sorcery, who knows how." I said, "Mr. Dog, don't sorcerers need rings?" The dog said, "Well, yes, any of you have rings beside the ones that are used for wizardry?" I inside gasped. "Mr. Dog, I have one. It's a Cat with a black gem on top. I never knew why my parents gave it to me, but it put itself on me and I never took it off." The dog smiled. "Looks like you will be a sorcerer and a wizard. Capable of summoning monsters and everything, see, I'm Barkhazar, and I'm also a sorcerer, I know, I'm flying balloons but I really AM a sorcerer. He got out of the plane seat. See here? The plane was FLYING ITSEFT! It almost didn't seen odd to me since well EVERYTHING has been slightly odd. Talking Lizards, Dogs, Salamanders, Schools of Magic, Sorcery, everything! Anyways, back to me and Barkhazar. "Barkhazar, this isn't possible, because I read that Barkhazar was one of the apprentices of Mutlin. Your not OLD enough to be THAT old!" Everyone else didn't know who Barkhazar or Mutlin were, so they whispered, who is that? To me. I said that Barkhazar would probably tell them. Well, no use hiding it, you all are the Prime Mutlinins, and I know where you too's rings are. He held out a ring with a Dog on it and a red gem on top. Emily took it and it barked, wagged it's tail and curled around her finger. Then, Barkhazar smiled and took out another ring, it was a horse with a sand colored gem on top, Grace took it and it neighed and curled around her finger. I was so happy that I was with a group of friends that were like me! Then again, that was before Barkhazar said something else. "All of you Sorcerzards will be very powerful as you are all related to Mutlin, but you, Lauren FrostTail, you are not only a Mutlinian but also a Mormeowian, hence your cat ring, but this should not stop you! You are a nice one, you are the only living Mutmeowian, and you are nice, thank goodness." At this point in time I stopped knowing what he was talking about, but didn't show it, well thats not true I knew that Mormeowians were evil and Mutlinians were good but I was both? How was that possible? I decided not to ask, and instead say, "Well shouldn't we all practice sorcery?" Everyone cheered, and said, "Of course! Why not?" Thats when the balloon stopped. "Were here now, at the Ironworks, you all better be off, I'll watch practice sorcery in the Ironworks." Barkhazar said. We ran into the Ironworks. We found a "Bloke" Named Baxter and he told us that the gate was closed, and we would have to gain entry, after that he told us that we should defeat the guy who worked directly under Pops to get the code. I decided I wanted to practice sorcery and Emily and Grace said ok, they could handle it. First a casted Vampire on shadow, Meteor Strike on Roxy, and Sandstorm on Maggie, and they all turned into those spells. Then I stayed near Baxter. I thought and as soon as I closed my eyes I saw Barkhazar. He was watching me, I saw. So I thought, "I'm going to practice, what should I start with?" Soon a voice in my head said, "Well, try to animate one of those dead gloems. Then I can increase your rings power, with the Animation spell." "Cool, ok I'll try." I stared at a golem and lifted my hand. I pointed my hand at it and thought, "move" Nothing happened. "Move" Still nothing "MOVE" Still. "MOVE!" Still! "MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Then I closed my eyes. A beam of green energy went into the golem, but nothing happened. I thought one more time, closed my eyes and said softly, "Rio-se" It rose up and came to my side! I said, "Thank you Golem." It just stood there. Oh well, I had forgotten that it didn't work. But then the gear started turning and it ran over to the door Emily and Grace went it. I chased after it. Then it stopped when it got in and I saw why. There was a bubble around them! IT WAS A TRAP! I said, "Rio-se!" and Golo(The Golem, I call it Golo) used Wildfire! Then the bubble can't shrink but I sort of walked in it. I thought "Golo guard please." Then I walked it. The giant bubble held the fight in which Emily and Grace were loosing. I used Animate on the box in the corner, nothing happened through. Then my gem blew up in light and I was enclosed in a bubble. It was Barkhazar. "Yes, Barkhazar?" Barkhazar said, "Well done, you Animated objects, in a few levels you will learn Animated spell which allows you to make your own death creatures, but now you can animate items, anyways I will give you the Rio-se spell in your ring so you can use it on more items." My ring glowed and a black light went into it. Then it said Rio-se in the ring and the Rio-se disappeared. "Barkhazar, I will keep training, I mean Emily and Grace will train, too right?" Yes but it will just come to them, since you are Mutmeowian you need a Master to help you, but your spells will be much more powerful." I nodded, and stepped out of the bubble and thought, "Well now how do I "pop" this thing? Then It hit me. That was a spell I needed to learn! I thought and Shadow come into my thought and said, try different ways, like Pomopus or something. So I tried, and I failed, then I looked at my ring that on it said Ubble-op I pointed my ring at the bubble Barkhazar made and said softly, "Ubble-op" then the bubble burst into a thing of black dust and disappeared, then some darkness absorbed into my ring and it said on it UBBLE-OP and it disappeared into the ring. "Good job Lauren. You learn fast." "Barkhazar, Mormeowthe is the villain who is doing this right?" "Yes but this is not the time to explain it, Emily and Grace need to get out of this bubble!" I said loudly, "Ubble-op!" and the bubble popped, which let Golo stop using Wildfire, and let me see two guards Golo was fighting! I asked, "Emily, Grace do you need help?" "No we don't! But if those guards come we will! Make sure they don't!" So I turned at the guards. "Shadow, Help Golo." I said. Shadow started hitting them, and I used a Banshee on one of them and it died, then I used Ghoul on the other and it died. The I remembered. I had already gotten the animated spell! I was also only 4 levels away from the spell Doom and Gloom. "Barkhazar, I already have the spell animate, but animating objects is easier." No reply, but I sensed that he was happy because I liked sorcery. Then I rushed into the battle with Emily and Grace, they had killed the minion but Shakes, the boss, what still alive and hitting them. I used Sacrifice on Emily and Grace, and Shakes was hit by a Locust Storm and a Meteor Strike. Then he died, revealing the code to unlock the door. We rushed over to the door, but when we unlocked it there was another gate! We went to Baxter. "Well, they usually keep that door open, I know the code, through. We put in the code but it didn't work. "Baxter, it's not working!" Baxter looked sad. "It changed every week or so, I guess they changed it today." I wasn't about to give up! I asked Barkhazar, "Is there a spell to blast the heck out of things?" "Yes, but it will present itself to you" I looked at shadow who said, "Try Blas-ka" I said out loud, "Blas-ka!" and the door burst open! We went through, and collect some plans Emily found. It said that Pops was going to break Meowiarty out of jail! We went up to Pops room where they asked for a password, but Emily blew the door on fire, after that we challenged Pops O'Leary to a fight which he accepted and we won, Emily had killed him with a Sunbird. Baxter congratulated us, and we had finished The Ironworks.


	9. Chapter 9:Scotland Yard, Knight's Court

Chapter 9: Scotland Yard, Knights Court

After we finished we talked to Sherlock Bones, who studied the plans we found, after that he suggested we talk to Watson, because he was leading the investigation in Knights Court, Newgate Prison, and Katzenstein's Lab. We were first told to go to Knights court where near the entrance was a dog named Linda Milltop, she was weeping. "Why are you weeping Linda?" Emily asked. Linda replied through tears, "Well there is a villain named Jacques the Scratcher, he was been terrorizing Knights Court! Someone MUST get rid of him!" "Linda, we can't get rid of him unless we know were he is! By any chance, do you know?" Linda began to cry less and less. "Well, hes in the tower right behind me right now, please, do defeat him!" We gasped. How could this villain be such a bad hider? Oh well, we all went in and saw a nicely dressed cat hissing at us. "Well well well, looks like someone came to stop me! I doubt you can puny wizards! Ha! Come try and fight me now!" We went into a circle to fight Jacques, and eventually beat him. "Wizzzzzzzard! This is not over yet! I will have revenge! REVENGE!" Then he fell onto the floor. We did high-fives and went out to tell Linda of our success, she erupted into happiness! "You did it little ones! You did it! Go speak with others and tell them of your success!" So we talked to many-MANY dogs but one said strange things were go on in Knight's Tower, so we looked into it, but the door was locked, so we asked a friend of Linda's to help us open it. He said we had to beat Beats' O'Leary to get entrance, so we did, and the door opened. Inside was none other than JACQUES THE SCRATCHER! AGAIN! So we beat him, but no so easily this time, he has trained more. Then we talked to Tracy's friend, who told us to go to Watson.


	10. Chapter 10:Newgate Prison

Chapter 10: Newgate Prison

Watson told us this, "Well well, I see you have defeated in infamous Jacques the Scratcher, well done detective! Now, go to Newgate Prison and make sure Meowiarty doesn't escape!" Well I think you know where we went to when we went in a dog told us to go to cell #666 where Meowiarty was kept. We ran over fast as we could, but we were too late. More dog guards told us which way Meowiarty was going and we ran. I was getting tired and my ring glowed, which made Shadow, Roxy, and Maggie grow bigger, until we could ride on them! Then we almost caught up with Meowiarty, but he saw us and, Malistare popped out of the ground. He summoned two dark minions, and took Meowiarty to safety. After defeating the minions we sighed and went back to Watson, who despite our failure had good news about where to go next.


	11. Chapter 11:Katzenstein's Lab

Chapter11: Katzenstein's Lab

We talked to Watson who said, "Well too bad, but we have a suspect who may know more. He is an old friend named Grunk, while you are gone I'll do a bit more snooping. Off to Grunk we went, through Katzenstein's Lab, until we saw poor Grunk who was being guarded by Katzenstein, who said he wouldn't give up Grunk without a fight, so we kicked the little cat, and talked to Grunk who asked if we would not kill him, of course we wouldn't, so he told us how to make a clockwork, charge it, and power it, and the- GOLEM looked just like Golo! It was speaking odd because Pop O'Leary's death cursed to poor thing, which made it's master become Meowiarty. I rescued Golo using Rio-se. Golo was happy to be un-cursed and followed me to Watson, who had Marleybone's finest news!


	12. Chapter 12:Counterweights

Chapter 12: Counterweights

Watson said that Meowiarty was in Big Ben! Unfortunately he locked himself in there and the only way in was to raise the counterweights, and that would be hard since Meowiarty had guards EVERYWHERE. He told us to go to Clancy to learn more. He saw us and welcomed us with happy eyes. "Hello my little ones! I heard what you have been doing and am ready to send you to Counterweight East, and West! Please! Go! For Marleybone!" We walked into Counterweight East and saw two Golems, and a dog named Gus. We beat the golems and talked to Gus who said that there were four levers, and a boss on the top, and asked us if we could pull the levers and beat the boss, Sprockets. We pulled the first leaver, went up the stars, fought, pulled a leaver, went up stairs, fought, pulled lever, went up stairs, pulled a lever, fought, and went up the stairs and beat Sprockets, a cursed golem I used animate on when we finished. Then we went to Counterweight West where we did the same thing, fought, talked, pulled a leaver, ran up stairs, fought, pulled a leaver, ran up stairs, fought, pulled a leaver, ran up stairs, fought, pulled a leaver then came to another boss, this time named Bellows. Then we went to Clancy full of pride and ready to take on Big Ben. Clancy said, "Good oh good oh good! You must have raised the levers! Sherlockbones and Watson are rooting for you! Go finish that beast Meowiarty!" The doors to Big Ben opened. We walked in, not knowing what to expect.


	13. Chapter 13:Big Ben

Chapter 13: Big Ben

We walked into Big Ben, and saw two dogs, Travis and Jack, Travis said, "Maybe, if you can distract those things by fighting them I can get ahead of them!" Jack said, "I found these keys and I'm not sure what they got o. would you like to take a look?" We accepted both and went up an elevator. Great. Two more golems. Two rats. Two Frogs. Travis, had failed. Two golems. Two rats. Two cats. Two frogs. Two golems. Two rats. Two Cats, milk. Two golems. Two rats, milk. Two frogs. Two cats, milk. A cat boss, sad that we spilled the milk. MEOWIARTY! Having been zombie like up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up and up the stairs it hit us- hard. Woah Emily! It's Meowiarty with a wraith and a little puppet! I used Animate on the puppet, and had it work for us. I sent all the golems to fight the Agony Wraith while we went to fight Meowiarty. We had hardships, and the Mechanical Healer I befriended helped- a lot, and in the end we won, only with all the golems me, Emily, and Grace befriended. We went to Clancy who brung Sherlock Bones and Watson, and we celebrated, we all leveled to level 37 and cheered. We had finished Marley Bone!


	14. Chapter 14:The Jade Palace

Chapter 14: The Jade Palace

When I put the Jade Palace key into the door it glowed and I was taken into the most beautiful place I had ever been in. I quickly snapped out of it and said, "So this is Mooshu? It's so beautiful... So... Beautiful..." I went outside and a bird called and it was SO pretty. Everything was green and lively. It was so beautiful! Grace and Emily didn't think it was THAT beautiful but I did, oh, I did. I went to the first person I was supposed to go to. It was a goat. A GREY GOAT!(Mooshu is just FULL of surprises isn't it?) I talked to it and it he? she? Told me I had to take 3 tests that only the emperor himself had passed. I gulped. Would this be so intolerably hard? The goat said that I needed to first pass "The test of the mind." As a death wizard I thought this would be so easy. I was right. Emily had the most difficulty, but she passed eventually nonetheless. We went back to the goat who told us good job. Then to pass "The test of strength" All three of us passed with flying colors! Then the last test, no one but the emperor had passed. "The test of the Mooda" or, go to The Great Mooda and the statue will tell you if you are worthy or not. We went to the Mooda. He said, "You will have hardships, and may not succeed at first, but you are worthy and will achieve many things." That made me confident. I leveled to 38 after that and our teachers called us for an exciting spell quest! Dworgan welcomed me in and said, "What you are about to do is very hard, but if you can there will be a great reward!" I said, "Ok what is it?" "You must beat one of my former students, Freddy. He isn't very powerful but he has a lot of health.


	15. Chapter 15:Back to Marleybone

Chapter 15: Back to Marleybone

Freddy just-so-happened to be in Marleybone! Ugh! I have to go back there! Thankfully he wasn't so far down on the street so it was easier. I asked Grace and Emily how they were doing but they said they were to busy to answer. Would Freddy be that hard? I sure hoped not. I went to the tower and went in. There was a huge white/blue CAT! I said, "Dworgan sent me here to beat you!" Freddy said, "Well you don't know what you're getting into! Cats have nine lives, I am a cat I have nine lives! You'll have to beat me nine times! Ha! You can never do that!" "I'll try!" I went into the circle, and found out he had 1,000 health. 1,000 HEALTH! Gosh, that was a lot, well I beat him. He scowled. I beat him again. He scowled again, as I beat him over and over it got harder, and harder, and harder. Finally I had to beat him one more time. He was as mean looking as anything so I gulped and walked up to him. I casted a Death Shield and he passed. I casted a convert and he passed again. I casted another convert and he used Banshee. I casted Vampire and healed. Then I casted 3 Death Shields, and used one more vampire. He died and gave me his lucky coin for proof. I went to Dworgan again and he congratulated me! Then he gave me the Animate card. I went back to Mooshu and Emily and Grace were waiting for me! We were ready to take on Hamestu ViIllage!


	16. Chapter 16:Hamestu Village

Chapter 16: Hamestu Village

I talked to this cow named Shirojiro Gama who welcomed us and asked us for help. We gladly accepted and had fun killing pigs. "BACON!" Emily shouted. I shouted, "SAUSAGE" Grace laughed and said, "PORK!" Emily, "PORKCHOP!" Me, "BACON!" Grace, "SAUSAGE!" We kept going on this pattern until we finished killing pigs. We went back and Gama and he told us that our help was much appreciated but the war was not over yet. We needed to find his pig helpers and we did. Then we went again back to Gama who told us, "Thank you, Thank you! now can you help by collecting the wepons that the pigs stole!" We split up and collected boxes and all came back to Gama at the same time. He said, "Thank you! Now my men can fight! But can you lead a Sneak Attack for us?" Pigs. Again. BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP Done! We went back again to Gama who was all stressed out. "Wizard! The pigs are planning attacks, but we do not know how to defend! Please go defeat Otomo Carriers and collect these orders!" "We promptly dd this... BACON SAUSAGE PORK PORK CHOP. We went back AGAIN! to Gama who thanked us dearly and when he saw the plans his face darkened. "Do-Daga is a very powerful leader. If you could defeat him our men can take care of the scouts.." We went to his tower after passing a few rushing pigs. "Wizard! You thing you can beat me? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" We beat him, after that we laughed in his every so mad face. We wen't back to Gama who was beaming with victory. "Wizard you have saved Hamestu Village from harm, please, go help my brother, he may need help.


End file.
